Em 5 Atos
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Um romance em 5 atos sob os holofotes do MTV Movie Awards.
1. Preludio

**NOTAS: **

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

.  
À minha cúmplice em aventuras insólitas, parceira de planos incríveis, conversas hilárias, velas&StaRita + Heinekens&fitinhas. Minha querida Carol, se ao menos eles nos escutassem; seria tudo tão mais divertido!

.

.

**Em 5 Atos**

.

**Prelúdio **

2008

.

Os aplausos não eram para eles.

Eles se olhavam desconcertados, sem muito entender porquê estavam ali.

Sim, sabiam que "a promoção de filme adolescente baseado numa obra com até algum sucesso era perfeito para um canal direcionado para o público jovem alvo". Mas entender é diferente. Stewart, a veterana, odiava aquele carnaval (com todas as suas forças. Principalmente os gritos). Pattinson, o novato, estranhava aquele carnaval (os americanos são estranhos. Principalmente os gritos).

[Nada a se preocupar, pois os gritos não eram para eles também. Estavam à margem como um iceberg.]

Olhavam-se cúmplices, apoiando-se nesta nova fase. Como camaradas, ela diria. Como qualquer outra coisa que camaradas, desejava ele. Ela já tinha os cabelos mais escuros para um novo projeto, ele os seus cada vez mais desgraçados.

As roupas não tinham nada demais, a não ser que ele gostaria de poder tocar no corpo dela de novo, e ela gostaria de ter uma boa razão para beijá-lo. Seria bizarro, certo? Ela... do nada... Apenas beijá-lo? É, péssima idéia. Droga. Os óculos eram semelhantes, e o ator se sentia satisfeito por ela estar usando seu mimo. "Stew girl (e ele sabia que ela não gostava de ser chamada assim), se você vai continuar com esta mania de pegar minhas coisas, comprei este para você... Você sabe... tipo um presente". Não tinha sido sem motivo que ela os usara hoje. Ele se lembraria? Entenderia?

Entender é sempre diferente.

O inglês se policiava para não ficar encarando-a mais que o necessário para alguém... normal. Todavia, era tão bom revê-la. Era tão bom te-la ali, obrigatoriamente, a seu lado. O mesmo pensamento fazia piruetas na cabeça dela.

O tempo, fisicamente, separados foi saturado de mensagens e e-mails; a jovem tirava fotos e mandava para ele. Coisas banais, não tão banais assim, que lembravam-lhe ele, ou o tempo deles. Foto de uma página de livro italiano, de um disco de Cash, dos lábios dela, do pôster de um filme frances, de um gato gordo, de uma blusa lilás, de crianças correndo, de cookies de manteiga de amendoim, dela com seus pseudo lobos... Ela não tinha liberdade de mandar-lhe palavras. Ele entenderia o que ela queria dizer?

O rapaz tinha a liberdade. Moralmente? Nem tanto. Mas quem se importa? Ele inundava a caixa de entrada do celular, do mail, até da casa dela... Eram maremotos de palavras que arrasavam-na, devastavam-na, atordoavam-na. Eram pensamentos, declarações, confissões, ataques de ciúmes, regalos, letras de musica... Basicamente, qualquer coisa que deixasse o coração dele mais leve.

E quando ele sentia aquele peso sufocante da ausência dela, da boca dela, dos seios dela, do ventre dela, dos braços dela envolta dele, dos olhos dela faiscando de desejo... Buscava as poucas palavras dela, as fotos que eram apenas deles, a voz dela de recados passados não apagados e engolia a saudade queimando sua garganta.

Queria poder dizer que aquilo era um dueto, mas o coro cantava em trio.

Ela tinha outro. Ela escolhera outro. O que sobrava para ele?

Sobrava encontros sussurrados em lanchonetes longínquas com sorrisos tímidos, olhares travessos, conversas intermináveis, mãos que demoravam horas para alcançarem o que queriam e algo como "vamos sair daqui"... E eles saiam fugidos e se perdiam um no outro como devia ser.

A culpa acompanhava um, a frustração o outro, quando retornavam sozinhos pelos caminhos de origem. Não era o suficiente. Ela não lhe dava tudo, não se entregava totalmente. Ele queria tudo... Não, queria mais que tudo. Se existe algo mais que tudo, era isso que ele queria. Poderiam mudar? Que garantia ela tinha daquilo? Que pretensão ele tinha afinal? Não, isso ia acabar... Ia passar... Impossível continuar assim.

As entrevistas se sucederam naquele dia de sol, no começo do verão, os olhares se encontravam naquele red carpet... Se tinha algo entre eles fora das telas? Yeah... Ele tinha proposto casamento a ela 4 vezes! Nem pestanejou em falar isso no microfone, e seu desconsolo não era fingido. Ele até gostava daquela brincadeira de pedir em casamento, mas NUNCA tinha proposto 4 vezes alguem. Muito menos a uma cruel o suficiente em lhe negar cada uma delas. Muito menos a uma que era a única que queria um sim. Deus, provavelmente... Não, tinha alguma certeza nisso... Ele se casaria com ela, de verdade mesmo, onde fosse mais rápido (seria Vegas?), casar-se-iam se ela dissesse sim. Inferno, estava fodido, o que era isso que sentia?

E mais uma vez ela lhe negou. Pior que Pedro, essa filha da mãe.

Nervos o bastardo tinha, ela não podia negar, falar aquilo ali... E o namorado dela ali, ali! Um nó no estomago. Ele não podia ser apenas seu _buddy_? (e ela sabia o quanto odiava ser chamado assim). Mas era seu Baloo, seu melhor amigo, seu melhor comparsa... Não era suficiente?

Não, não era. E ela sabia que era totalmente retórica.

Tudo bem que ela e o namorado nunca tiveram crises maiores, apenas eram certos um para o outro. Eram felizes juntos, se davam bem, suas famílias se davam bem. Tinham um futuro já determinado. Por que ia querer mudar aquilo? Ela não lhe cobrava explicações, nem ele a ela. Ou, pelo menos era assim.

Não podia mais ignorar as brigas, nem o nome constante do outro que se estabelecia entre eles. Ali mesmo estava entre a cruz e a espada. Em Rob procurando pela reafirmação dela, mesmo ao lado de Michael agora. Ela engoliu seco. Amargo.

Michael não era bobo, tomava-lhe a mão, resmungava o tempo todo. Aqueles dois homens passaram se medindo silenciosamente, mal trocaram palavras. Sua mão estava gelada ali entre a dele.

.

O trabalho deles estava quase terminado, e no primeiro momento sozinhos, ela o acusou:

- Sério? Falar de casamento em rede nacional? Puta que pariu, cara... Pattinson, meu namorado está aqui comigo... Você não pode fazer isso! –não podia gritar, mas sua voz era severa, seu olhar cuidava quem podia lhes escutar- ...Por que você não pensa nas coisas que fala! Sabe muito bem a dor de cabeça da nossa última entrevista com eles... Você acha que se apaga, se esquece quando você quiser? _Hello_!? Isso é Hollywood! Porra, cada palavra tua é gravada e guardada e usada contra você... Ou contra as pessoas que elas alcançam, buddy...

Ele respirou forte. Tentou alcançar a mão dela, ela se esquivou. O ator a acusou com os olhos, e procurou um ponto perdido na outra direção.

- Nunca te prometi que seria diferente... Pouco me importo com quem você está... Quero mesmo que todos saibam... –ele a olhou, seu olhar tornou-se suave-...Não faço para te machucar, _Love,_ não mesmo... Sei que você acha que não sou tão bom partido como ele, você não leva a sério o que te digo... Talvez, no dia que você entender, entender mesmo, não precise mais falar em rede nacional... E também não posso prometer nada, porque gosto de dizer o quanto... –respirou forte, passou a mão nos cabelos agitado-... Que merda, você sabe o que sinto...

- Rob... isso não tem nada com...

- Tem sim, Kris, tem sim... Você acha que é fácil para mim te ver com ele? Sei que você também não me prometeu nada e sei que isso é uma idiotice, a maneira como estamos fazendo isso... Está tudo errado...-mediu as palavras-... Sei que você não quer me machucar...

- Claro que não... Nunca...

- Eu sei... Mas você faz... Entende? Quero a porra da tua mão na minha...

- A gente...

- Eu sei... –ele a cortou.

- Eu não posso... Não quero mais falar disso, já falamos disso, já te disse...

- Lembro o que você disse, sou um imbecil...

Podiam ter sido 5 minutos ou 45, o silencio gelou entre eles.

A garota se aproximou dele, e pegou a mão dele de maneira velada, ninguém iria ver. Agradou-a, sem poder encará-lo. A boca dele desenhou uma curva.

- Vocês falam "_prélude_"? -teve a mirada dela surpresa-...Como prelúdio... Vocês falam prelúdio neste país?

- Está de novo se exibindo com teu frances?! –falou um pouco irritada, já bastava o sotaque dele, frances dos lábios dele era baixaria-...Não creio que fora de um libretto, você vá achar alguém dizendo isso normalmente por aqui... Por que?

- Ano que vem, será apenas nós dois aqui. E a gente vai ganhar aquele premio do beijo...

- Um pouco convencido, não? O filme nem foi lançado, Pattinson! E alem de estar aqui ano que vem, comigo, sozinhos, você ainda quer ser nomeado e ganhar um estúpido premio? Eles podem odiar o filme.. a gente...

- Está vendo aquele palco ali? Vou te beijar ali, na frente de...

- Vai sonhando...

- Nem que tenha que roubar de você...

- Você não faria isso! -mortificada.

- Tudo depende de você na verdade... Bem, nem tudo... E vai saber... Numa dessa, é você mesma que vai querer me beijar ali...

- Você enlouqueceu...-falou sem sombras de dúvida-... Você vai ter que arranjar outra...

- Vou fazer tudo que puder até você entender... E entender é sempre a parte mais difícil...Entender que eu... –e ele não terminou a frase.

Robert apertou a mão dela. Não se despediu, apenas saiu o mais rápido que pode daquele lugar.

Eram como um iceberg a deriva. E se você entende o mar, saberá que não há nada mais perigoso que um iceberg avaliado erroneamente. Sua vida pode custar isso. E ninguém naquele lugar verdadeiramente prestou atenção naquele casal. Poucos mesmo pensaram neles como um casal.

.

Kristen não dormiu bem aquela noite. O sexo com Michael foi como estava sendo há um bom tempo. Uma peneira tapando o sol que tudo estava bem.

Tomou o celular.

.

_Vc ainda estah acordado_?

.

Esperou. Olhou o relógio. Era bem tarde. Podia estar dormindo... Podia estar com alguém. Algo lhe machucou por dentro. Olhou o relógio mais uma vez. Decidiu não esperar mais.

.

_ +que ñ queira,entendo.E pq isso ñ me faz feliz_?

.

Levantou-se da cama, pegou o maço de cigarros na mesa de cabeceira, foi até a janela. A cidade continuava a mesma. Expeliu a fumaça, vislumbrou o celular. Nada.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, e sentiu quando as lágrimas encharcaram sua camisa. Então, percebeu que estava chorando.

.

Robert não estava dormindo, e muito menos com alguém ali. Estava acompanhado por uma garrafa do melhor malte escocês pela metade, um cinzeiro lotado, os dedos sujos de tinta, e o violão no colo.

Encarava o celular. Não sabia o que responder. Uma tensão se formava no corpo dele. As palavras dela não tinham lhe trazido o alivio que pensara. Nem tinha cabeça para pensar em tudo.

Frustração.

Não podia viver sem ela. E com ela era pior ainda. Aquilo era loucura... Ela estava certa, ele tinha enlouquecido.

O celular bipou de novo.

.

_E ñ vou te beijar na frente de tdo mundo por 1 estupido premio de TV! _

.

E ele riu. Desculpa, ele gargalhou. Tinha de novo a mesma cara de bobo.

Estava fodido, tinha enlouquecido, perdido a cabeça por uma mulher... Inferno de mulher. Por que tinha que ser tão teimosa!?

Ele gargalhou. Digitou rápido.

.

A amada sentiu o celular vibrar. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, e apagou o cigarro. Os dedos não lhe obedeciam. Queria saber o que tinha lhe escrito, era ele, ela sabia. Mas havia medo nela... Por qualquer das respostas que ele pudesse dar...

Aceitou. Leu.

.

_Vc vai dzer SIM 1 dia. Ñ vou parar de ? _

.

E o tremor foi de medo, não era de um premio bobo que ele falava. E de medo era também a certeza que ele tinha razão.

.

.

.

**Fim do Prelúdio. **


	2. Ato I

**Ato I **

2009

.

.

- O que a gente vai fazer afinal?

Ele suspirou no ouvido dela, na penumbra, quando Bullock e Reynolds se calaram e uma voz anunciava os indicados. Ela revirou os olhos, o que mais diria?

Kristen já dissera incontáveis vezes que eles não iriam ganhar (e com isso não se precisava pensar no que iriam fazer, simples). Que não iriam ganhar de Sean Penn em um beijo com outro cara, ou de Angelina beijando McAvoy... Era, no mínimo, desrespeitoso. "Baby, é Mtv...A gente vai ganhar". E com isso Robert achou que não havia a necessidade de dizer mais nada aquele dia. Bastardo convencido.

Não adiantava relembrá-lo o quanto as fans dele a odiavam, todas queriam ser Bella, não iriam votar em Kristen Stewart para um premio, com direito a beijá-lo ao vivo e a cores. "_Kris, we´re kind hot together_". Ela tinha...tinha que revirar os olhos. Que tipo de argumento é este? _"A verdade..."_ Inglês maldito! E maldita voz que a fazia acreditar naquilo mesmo não querendo!

Não ia acontecer. E tudo ia super bem até saírem os indicados. Robert surtou. E não a deixara em paz desde então. Ele revirava a internet e mostrava campanhas sendo feitas, e multiroes de votos, apostas, fóruns de fans discutindo o beijo e como seria TUDO vê-los se beijando fora das telas..e bla bla...

O que encontrava de tão atraente naquilo? Ela, com certeza, não achava nada divertido. Estava um pouco aterrorizada para dizer pouco. Toda aquela explosão de fans querendo parti-los no meio não era natural. E com ele? Primeiro, o rejeitaram; depois o amaram, depois o idolatraram e, não sabia dizer quando... Tudo saiu do controle. A mera menção do nome dele fazia alguns desmaios acontecerem. Que é isso? Por favor...

Sim, não era fácil. Estar do lado dele era a coisa mais certa de todas, mas não era fácil.

Não fora uma decisão fácil. Não mesmo. Mas vieram as sessões de foto, e as entrevistas, e as viagens, as capas de revistas, as fofocas, e as premieres... Japão definira tudo. E logo estavam gravando de novo, e aniversario dela de novo, e saídas, e escapadas, e o dele de novo ... E sei lá.. Aquilo não fazia de tudo aquilo uma tradição?

[Teria acontecido tudo se o filme não fosse um sucesso? Se eles não tivessem que filmar uma seqüência? Ela se questionava, sem poder saber a resposta]

E agora eles estavam no MMA... de novo. E era tudo diferente.

Os aplausos eram deles. Os gritos também. Principalmente, os gritos. Ela suspirou em pensar ao passar no red carpet. Ela estava sozinha desta vez, e já ouvia a especulação de onde estava seu "namorado"._Oh boy..._. Se eles soubessem da novela, a metade...

Tudo era diferente, a jovem podia pensar ao olhar para aquele homem ao seu lado, tão entusiasmado, esperando o envelope ser lido... E como era... de alguma forma... a mesma sensação? Sempre a mesma sensação, como se fosse biologicamente incapaz de não sorrir ao vê-lo.

_Since ever._

Voltou sua atenção quando ouviu o nome deles, mais gritos, viu o sorriso de "eu falei" de Rob, e apenas pode murmurar a 1ª coisa que lhe veio na cabeça... "O que for... Não vou te beijar naquele palco..."

Para dizer a verdade, ele não acreditou muito nas palavras dela. Não havia como colocá-los ali juntos e eles não se beijarem. Ele estava mastigando um chiclete atrás do outro desde que entraram ali, se ele oferecesse mais uma vez para ela, acreditava que iria acertá-lo no nariz. Ela estava nervosa, podia sentir. Também estava. Mas era diferente.

Depois de tanto tempo se escondendo, ele estava eufórico em poder beijá-la na frente de todos, mesmo que fosse por uma desculpa banal. O que lhes dava uma cobertura, pois eles eram obrigados a se beijar por aquela pipoca, não era admitir a relação deles a todos pulmões. Ainda não.

Contudo, não havia jeito de convencê-la. Entendia a timidez, que ela tinha passado na exposição do antigo namoro, que pensava que ia ser terrivelmente pior com ele, e as ultra famas somadas. Sabia que ela não queria aparecer publicamente com outra pessoa, achava cedo demais. Tinha quase certeza que ela machucara o tornozelo de propósito para evitar mesmo ir. Toda a confusão com o ex- ainda estava baixando. Também não queria que ela fosse crucificada, virasse Madalena.

Ponderou tudo. Olhou-a, rapidamente, e viu como ela mordia seus próprios lábios de preocupação. Não queria pressioná-la a nada. Eles tinham passado muitas coisas, não iria perdê-la, ou retroceder a relação deles por algo idiota. E eram sempre coisas idiotas as responsáveis pelo revés.

Ok. Ela estava no comando. O que ela permitisse, ele aceitaria. Mas ele achava impossível eles não se beijarem... Isso, ele achava.

O coração dela percorria um compasso incomum, contudo não conseguiu segurar um sorriso ao vê-lo retirar o chiclete com um anuncio no microfone. Bastardo convencido. Alem de acreditar que a beijaria, faria um espetáculo ali.

Eles trocaram um olhar significativo, ambos sentiram aquela corrente percorrê-los, aquela química se formar, aquela atração sem limites. Ambos tomaram uma decisão.

Definitivamente, ele iria fechar os olhos, ela não tinha clemência olhando-o assim. Ela não sabia o que os olhos dela lhe pediam? E que o Senhor o ajudasse, se ele não fosse obrigado a beijá-la de qualquer jeito. Calma, mãos para si, olhos fechados, não se mova. Ele achava que estava tudo bem agora.

Ela, por sua parte, cruzou os braços. Não era uma boa idéia encostá-lo. Não sabia o quanto ia cooperar com sua decisão, ou quanto ela mesma ia ser firme. Se as mãos dela tocassem-no... Perigoso. Se as mãos dela atingissem os cabelos dele, fudeu. Pode esquecer. Ela mesma faria o espetáculo.

Pelo bem de ambos, ao menos ele não estava encarando-a. Estava a sua mercê, esperando-a, o que a atriz achou super excitante. Caraca... Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil que tinha pensado.

A aproximação foi lenta e provocativa, não apenas para eles, para todos que testemunhavam, segurando o fôlego, cada passo. Os papeis tinham se invertido, e era o ator que permanecia "totalmente imóvel" agora. Apenas ouvia a resposta da platéia, e calculava que Kris estava próxima, seu corpo curvou-se a ela na espera. Procurando-a.

Sentiu o cheiro dela, a pele dela contra a sua, o calor, a mão dele automaticamente tomou a cintura dela e trouxe-a ainda mais perto. Sentiu o corpo acompanhando-o, ela estava na ponta dos pés neste instante. Sabia de cor aqueles movimentos, não precisava de comandos. Sem abrir os olhos, deslizou pelo rosto dela procurando sua boca. Os gritos nem eram mais escutados, somente a sentia junto de si.

E com ela não eram distintas as reações; ao sentir o toque dele, apertou suas mãos mais um pouco, segurando seus próprios braços de envolvê-lo sem volta. Abriu os olhos e viu como estava absorto com todas as sensações, ele iria beijá-la, teve um lampejo de clareza de quanto subjugado estava ali... E tudo aquilo foi quase demais para ela também.

E "quase" é a palavra a ser mencionada. Pois foi um "quase beijo"; logo ela se afastou, baixou os calcanhares, se dirigiu ao microfone, e deixou um Pattinson de boca aberta... Realmente, pasmo de ela ter conseguido negá-lo assim, naquele ponto dos eventos...

Não adiantava chamá-lo de "sweetie", ele tinha seu orgulho. Provocadora dos diabos!

Saíram em certo silencio, ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido pela travessura, e ele não conseguiu ficar mais assim tão enfurecido. Mas havia algo de triste nele.

Tudo bem que o jovem riu quando ela conseguiu derrubar o balde de melhor atriz e fazer a sua. Uma dia, ainda iria enrolá-la em papel bolha e colar na testa dela: "Frágil". Era uma vitória da natureza ainda estar viva, e inteira, depois de todos estes anos caindo e sendo uma ameaça a si mesma [por muitas vezes a outros também]. Tudo bem, ele se divertia com isso, toda a semana, ele dava um pacote de band-aid apenas para Kristen jogá-lo na cabeça dele [e usa-lo quando ele não estava mais. Sim, ela era um desastre ambulante]. E ele se divertia.

O elenco de Twi estava todo reunido, e entre prêmios, eles revezavam as cadeiras. As fofocas eram postas em dia, e algumas novas eram levantadas. Stewart observou de longe aquele que chamava seu, e ponderou a noite. Não importava que ele tivesse lhe dito que estava tudo bem, sabia que não.

Tomou seu IPhone.

.

"_Vc ainda estah chateado" _

.

Demorou um pouco para Robert localizá-la, depois de ler a mensagem, e negar a informação com a cabeça e uma careta.

.

"_Robert Thomas Pattinson, ñ foi 1 pergunta. _

.

Foi a vez dele revirar os olhos.

.

"_Vc estah usando meu nome todo, Kristen Jaymes Stewart? _

"_Estás :Ñ usei o Douglas,Ñ TAO encrencado"_

"_Se vc está segura disso, pq me dizer o obvio? PS:Obrigado.."_

"_Pensei em 1 compensação para vc borrar o ocorrido.Ñ sei se mereces, R.D.T.P"_

_"Eu, R.D.T.P, ainda mereç "_

.

E com alguns sinais, Ashley não estava mais do lado de Stewart, e Robert a substituía. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A jovem até pensou em zoar daquele sorriso, mas não conseguiu não sorrir também. Malditos genes.

- Pedi um quarto no Charlie...-sussurrou no ouvido dele, e na penumbra pode ver que ele congelou com a declaração-... Avisei a minha mãe que volto de manha para casa, depois de você ir para o aeroporto...

Ok, muita calma nesta hora. Ele tinha que se concentrar em não fazer movimentos bruscos, emitir avisos sonoros ou ter um derrame ali mesmo. Ela ia passar a noite toda com ele. Em L.A. E a família dela sabia [a mãe dela sabia!]. Ela unicamente ia deixá-lo a luz do dia. Como pessoas normais. Ela ia ficar ATÉ ele ir embora.

Olhou-a para ver se ela não estava brincando. Não estava.

Conseguiu aumentar ainda mais o sorriso.

.

.

- _Sweetie_, acho que vou cair desse jeito...-ela respirava com dificuldade.

- Não, _Love_, se segura aqui que você vai ficar bem...

- Mas...Assim? Nunca fiz isso assim...

- Sim, passa tua perna aqui...Isso..-ele respirou forte se controlando-...Isso... Mas foi você que quis...

- Eu sei...mas você já fez...?

- Ahh... Não bem assim...

- AHH MEU DEUS!...

- O QUE? –ele ficou nervoso-...Eu te machuq-..

- NÃO SE MEXE!

Não moveu um músculo. Ou ao menos tentou.

- ...Kris... "Ah meu Deus, continua"... ou "Ah meu Deus, para tudo"? –falou com cuidado.

- Não sei bem... faz de novo.. Devagar! –segurou a mão dele, e ele repetiu o que lembrava que tinha feito-... AHHH PUTA QUE PARIUU! –a 1ª voz cantou.

- O QUE?!

-Defini-..Definitivamente... Continua... Continua pela tua vida...Continua...Ai continua..

Ele deu uma gargalhada e continuou aquela ária. Que mais ele poderia fazer? Limpou o suor do rosto dela, beijou-lhe a têmpora, segurou ainda mais firme a mão na sua.

Como um pêndulo ele se afundou nela, devagar, marcando o tempo, daquela maneira que tudo era mais e mais intenso. Sentia o corpo dela recebê-lo, e tinha que se concentrar para durar mais alguma coisa. Ele precisava dela. Mais um pouco. Mais um pouco.

- Mais rápido...Rob... por favor...mais...

- Se for mais rápido...

- Por favor... preciso...mais..

- Você vai acabar comigo assim!... –esbravejou.

- Depois a gente... discute isso... agora... mais...

Ela buscou a mão dele e a pos sobre o sexo dela, o amante procurou o ponto mais sensível e catalisou seu deleite. Tinha dúvidas, agora, se seria capaz de agüentar tudo. Sentia sua carne se desmanchar. Prazerosamente e laceradamente se desmanchar.

As ultimas estocadas foram sem sentido e sem razão, ele sentiu quando ela se perdeu e fechou os olhos e mordeu o ombro dela sem dó. Ele se perdeu ali também.

Os ultimo acordes do Requiem foram tocados entre gemidos e palavras incompreensíveis.

.

.

A amante sentia os dedos dele percorrerem seu corpo todo. Foi assim que ela acordou. A escuridão ainda pairava e seu corpo todo estava dolorido. Mas nada para reclamações.

- Você dormiu algo...?

- Algo... –ele repetiu.

- Já te disse que não vou embora...-enroscou-se nele.

- Eu sei.. Mas posso dormir amanha no vôo se precisar...-um beijo trocado.

- Vou sentir a tua falta..-escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- ...Vai ser rápido desta vez... Você precisa de carona amanha? Posso pedir para te deixaram em...

- Minha mãe vai trazer meu carro...Temos que resolver umas coisas por aqui amanha...–dançou os dedos pelo peito dele.

- Ok...

- Ela gosta de você...

- Quem?

- Minha mãe...

- Ei..Mama Stew me ama...! –ele falou sem segurar a risada.

- Convencido.

- Kristen, sou o melhor genro que ela pode desejar...

- Convencido! –ela o beliscou.

- AI!...Você sabe que sim... Ela mesma disse a ultima vez que a gente foi na tua casa...

- Deus..Nem me lembre...Nunca vi minha mãe tão boba como aquele dia...

- Bem, ela deve ter reparado na minha cara de bobo quando eu olho para a filha dela...

- Você fica mesmo.. É patético.. AI!.. Cócega não!.. Para, eu retiro o que disse!..

Eles se abraçaram mais um pouco. Foram se procurando naquele abraço.

- Não sei se posso mais... -falou agradecendo aquelas mãos que a modelavam.

- Não tem problema... Posso te tocar aqui?

- Aham...-ela não conseguiu falar.

- Posso te beijar aqui? –ele falou rouco.

- Aham... –limpou a garganta-..Po- Pode...

- E aqui? ...

- Ahhh... –um murmúrio.

Kristen trouxe as duas mãos para o rosto dele e o beijou como se o amanha não existisse. Girou seu corpo e rolou com o corpo dele aproveitando a cama Queen size.

- _Baby_... a gente não...tem mais nada...-ele arfou.

Ela levantou a cabeça, o torso, retirou os cabelos do rosto. Procurou alguma razão, mesmo com as mãos dele espalmando seus seios agora. Foco.

- Minha bolsa! ...

- O que tem?

- Pensamento positivo que acho que tenho uma camisinha esquecida na minha bolsa...

- Vem cá...-ele a derrubou na cama e agora estava com o corpo contra o dela-... Você não tem igual...-ele a beijou-...Quero mais noites como esta.. Diz que sim...

- ROBERT! PARA!-ela tentava evitá-lo.

- Diz sim!-mas sabia os pontos frágeis dela.

- PARA! PARA DE FAZER CÓCEGAS! –ela se curvava de rir.

- DIZ SIM! –ria mais que ela.

Quando os risos e as respirações se acalmaram, eles ficaram se encarando naquele espaço reduzido, ela se aproximou e beijou os lábios dele, e a ponta do nariz. Beijou a bochecha esquerda e depois a têmpora direita, ambas as pálpebras. E o lado direito do pescoço dele, alem de morder aquele pedacinho da orelha que sabia que não devia.

- Cadê a tua bolsa? – ele falou com algo de desespero.

Ela riu e apontou o canto do quarto, onde um All Star preto tinha sido arremessado.

E ela disse sim mais um par de vezes aquela madrugada

.

.

.

**Fim do 1º ato.**


	3. Ato II

**Ato II **

2010

.

.

O infinito emoldurava a cama, o azul profundo do céu e do lago se confundiam.

Apenas um corpo nu espalhado e emaranhado nos lençóis destoava daquela paisagem tranqüila. Esticou-se, acordando com um som continuo e desagradável.

Ao passar a mão pelos olhos, lembrou-se que não se livrara da maquiagem a noite anterior. Percorreu os cabelos, e ao menos o aplique tinha se perdido.

Olhou para a janela e sorriu porque... Porque era um dia lindo. Era um dia lindo e ela estava em casa. Não, na casa dos pais dela, não na casa dele, não em um hotel, mas na casa deles.

Um refúgio em seu significado primordial.

E como era deles, Rob tinha deixado a televisão ligada... Como sempre. Quando ela descobrisse a razão da anormalidade dele em usar como despertador... Não um relógio ou o blackberry dele... Bem, qualquer coisa menos a TV. Ou ao menos, a razão da incapacidade dele de desligá-la depois.

Rolou na cama e pegou o controle, se esticou mais uma vez, e ficou zapeando os canais. Parou em dois para checar filmes aleatórios, e já ia chegar no Food Channel quando uma imagem chamou sua atenção. Voltou três canais.

Um resumo dos prêmios de ontem estava passando. Sentou-se na cama e ajeitou o lençol em volta de si. Tirou o esmalte da unha apenas de nervosa. Kristen balançou a cabeça pensativa, não acreditando que ele tinha lhe roubado um beijo na cara dura. E que o corpo dela tinha automaticamente lhe respondido. Que vergonha.

Claro, que a culpa era de Robert! Sorte dele que ela não estava com aquele premio nas mãos, ou ela tinha lhe acertado sem dó...ou apenas derrubado mais uma vez, o que era mais provável. Ou a sorte era dela, ou ele tinha feito misérias com ela com ambas as mãos livres. Isso era certo. Mordeu o lábio.

Queria poder ficar chateada com ele, mas riu, esfregando um dos olhos. Quando ele a escutava mesmo? Ele era impossível. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer na pequena tela, agradecendo outro premio. E ao contrario de antes, agora já sabia o que ele ia dizer. Nem percebeu que segurava a respiração em suspenso.

-" And Kristen, because without her…"

Ela se jogou na cama descuidadamente e fechou os olhos com a maior cara de boba da face da terra. Não tinha nenhuma câmera ali esperando a reação dela, nem mesmo ele, e podia fazer o que quiser. O nome dela estava no discurso de agradecimento dele. Como alguém pode ficar idiota com algo assim?

Por mais desconfortável que ela tenha ficado, algo dentro dela borbulhou por aquela surpresa. Abriu os braços pela cama e respirou bem fundo, saboreando o momento. Lembrando da noite. Queria ter feito o mesmo quantas vezes, dizer o nome dele em algum daqueles milhões de agradecimentos que já tivera que fazer. E sempre acabava decidindo que seria inapropriado.

E onde estaria ele agora? Olhou as horas em seu IPhone... Não tão tarde. Levantou-se, fazendo do lençol um bom robe. Passa pela cômoda, não antes de ajeitar o porta-retrato de aniversario deles (o novo que ela suou para achar parecido com o outro e ser aprovado por Rob. Ele podia ser uma criança quando queria.). Aquela foto era perfeita, era como aquela que ela sempre carregava no seu aparelho; ela, Jella, ele abraçados há um tempo atrás. Ou aquela do 1º ano novo juntos. Ou aquela do aniversario dele com seus presentes, ou aquela...

Não eram fotos da Vogue ou Vanity Fair, eles não estavam maquiados e maravilhosamente vestidos, a luz não era a melhor, e nem tinha sido Annie Leibovitz a autora. Mas eram perfeitas. Eram aquelas que recorria quando a saudade apertava ou quando o dia era uma grande merda.

Suas malas ainda estavam no chão, não desfizera nada. Chegara da Coréia e nem sabia se adiantava... Logo estaria viajando de novo. O urso de pelúcia que trouxera de presente para seu namorado estava em cima da cadeira. Já virara tradição deles. Seu Baloo.

Abriu a porta do banheiro do quarto deles. Vazio. Desceu as escadas e não viu nem um movimento suspeito na cozinha. Na mesa da sala de jantar, a mesa estava posta e ela roubou um pedacinho de pão e um pouco de suco. A bolsa dela estava ali do lado, e ponderou em acender um cigarro. Riu ao ver Jella jogado no chão da sala, onde o sol batia no tapete, parecendo um croissant. A vida que pediu a Deus.

Girou o corpo, ninguém no jardim...O carro dele estava ali... O dela também (e teria que estar muito desesperado para pegar o dela. Essa "caixa de fósforo" como ele chamava. Era culpa de quem que ele tinha a altura dela em pernas?! Não desconte no Cooper).

Revisou as opções, e contornou a sala e ficou parada na porta do banheiro de baixo.

Podia ouvir música. Claro, ele estava abusando daquela banheira de novo. Entrou sem fazer barulho, cuidando para não chamar atenção.

Lá estava ele, parte submerso na água, com um cigarro na boca e _The Guardian_ aberto entre os braços, _The Sun_ estava no chão sobre uma pilha de outros jornais ingleses. Tradições de um exilado. Ela reconheceu o script de _Water for Elephants_ em cima da pia.

Diana Damrau enchia o ambiente como a Rainha da Noite, entre vingança e renegação familiar. Rob era um pouco nerd se tratando de Mozart.

- Não é muito dramático para as 10h da manha?

Rob tomou conhecimento da presença dela com um sorriso, ainda segurando o cigarro com os lábios. Deixou o jornal de lado, segurou o cigarro com os dedos, bem do jeito dele.

- É apenas chantagem emocional materna posta de forma lírica... Estou me preparando, vou ligar para minha mãe daqui a pouco...-riu quando ela fez uma careta, se aproximando. Roubou o cigarro dos dedos dele.

- Vou contar para Clare que você disse isso... –deu uma tragada e olhou tímida-...Você não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Você ainda irá me dedurar para tua sogra?..-olhou mexeu os lábios, balançando a cabeça em contemplação.

- Ok... Posso deixar passar, se você deixar entrar ai...

- ..deixo entrar, se você me mostrar o que você não tem debaixo deste lençol...-olhos brincalhões.

-...mas assim, é a ultima vez, porque a Clare é uma puta sogra... A melhor... saca? –olhou benevola.

- Ok... Vou lembrar de dizer para ela, tirando a parte do _puta_... –gargalhou-.. E esperando que seja a única sogra que você tem também... –abriu espaço para ela.

Não tardou em derrubar o lençol dos ombros, como combinado, com o cigarro na boca agora. O jovem pode observar que a única coisa que tinha era a correntinha que ele lhe dera de aniversário. Gostava daquela visão.

Entrou na banheira com todo o cuidado para não se espatifar. O que era muito natural dela.

- Não, tenho uma sogra em cada continente...É bem saudável assim...

O namorado aproveitou para dar um tapa no alto das coxas dela, e ela lhe deu um olhar assassino. Mas ele apenas não pode resistir bem diante dos olhos e tão próximo das mãos.

A temperatura da água era sempre uma discussão, e a garota mordeu a língua para não reclamar. Deixou o cigarro de lado, e mudou a música sem perguntar.

- Quem colocou Band of Horses ai?..-olhou divertido já sabendo a resposta.

Se a namorada se lembrasse de colocar os sapatos antes de sair de casa, seria uma conquista. Sempre acabava deixando as chaves ou o telefone, ou a agenda. Ela não tinha aquele apreço feminino por sua bolsa e tudo que deveria caber lá, e continuar por lá. O efeito colateral era um mini deposito no mini carro dela. E acabara notando, que cada vez mais, seu telefone se enchia de coisas dela para complementar.

A americana cantarolou um pedacinho de "For Annabelle", ignorando a pergunta, e pegou a caneca de café, tomou um gole, uma careta, mais um gole.

-Argh... O que? -não conseguiu morder a língua desta vez.

- Nada...-falou fingindo inocência e voltando a se recostar na borda da banheira.

- Tem muito açúcar…-defendeu-se, e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, pegando o sabonete.

- Eu sei...-disse soberano-...Porque é meu café, e EU gosto dele assim...

- Mas eu não... E se você não desistir de tanto açúcar, vou ter que fazer um café para mim...-fez um bico. Passava as mãos ensaboadas pelo peito dele sem muita atenção.

- Ou continuar roubando meu café...e fazer uma cara feia como você sempre faz desde que nos conhecemos...-pos os cabelos dela atrás dos ombros, acariciando-os.

- Bem foi você que disse que o que é seu, é nosso... –afirmou desafiante, pousando as mãos nos joelhos dele.

- Fora meu café...-deu um beijo nos lábios dela.

- Acho que posso sobreviver com todos os teus milhões de dólares em compensação... -as mãos dela subiram e desceram pelas coxas dele e ela deu uma risada.

- Srta. Stewart, que tremenda interesseira... Total _golden digger..._ –fez uma cara terrível de reprovação. E com a mão em concha, trouxe um pouco de água morna para o ombro direito dela.

- Culpada, Sr. Pattinson. Você sabe que isso aqui...-ela fez menção entre eles-... Está totalmente baseado na tua conta bancária e no imoral que este teu corpo é...-deu uma boa olhada nele, subindo e descendo mais uma vez as mãos.

Sentiu o calor que as mãos dela produziam ao contato, queimando-o, e observava como a água descia pela pele daquela mulher... Como no final, restavam apenas gotas solitárias que rolavam até os seios dela vagarosamente... De uma maneira quase hipnótica. Não teve consciência que levava o dedo indicador para fazer o mesmo caminho... E quem estava em transe agora era a jovem a sua mercê.

O ingles tocou de leve o ombro, foi fugaz até o colo, traçou descendente até o seio dela... Ela respirou porque era necessário... Tocou com reverencia, e foi pura provocação ao chegar na parte mais sensível.

- Apenas baseado nisso..?..- a voz dele era rouca e o contato não tinha sido quebrado. Ele deslizou toda a mão sobre o seio dela, apertando-o. - ...Hum..?... –ela lembrou que não tinha respondido e apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem poder tirar os olhos do que ele estava fazendo-... Tudo bem então...

O outro braço dele abraçou-a e trouxe-a para junto dele. O corpo dela estava sentado no colo dele, seus joelhos no chão da banheira, ele capturou os lábios dela e o beijo foi tudo menos civilizado. Os corpos se exigiam.

Foi ele que quebrou o enlace. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que parecia mentira.

- Você sabe que por isso..-ele fez menção entre eles-...eu faço qualquer coisa...Até roubar um beijo em um premio e deixar você um pouco furiosa...

- Bobo, como se o sacrificado tivesse sido você... –tinha as mãos envoltas nos cabelos dele-...Você nunca vai me pegar desprevenida de novo... –ele riu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela. Ela abandonou a cabeça no ombro dele. Abraçando-o.

- Eu gosto disso aqui...-falou dando um beijo no ombro dela.

- Que bom.. também gosto..-encarou-o.

- Sim, isso também... Mas gosto disso...-olhou para os lados e ela entendeu o que queria dizer-...Gosto disso, nosso. Só nosso...-pegou a mão dela e beijou a aliança-... Gosto disso também...-deu um beijo no pescoço e passou os dedos na corrente até o símbolo do infinito deles-...E disso...

- Bem, também gosto de ser mimada...Mas foi você que disse sim, e fez isso real...-deu-lhe um beijo, brincando com a orelha dele.

Isso era verdade, já vinham dividindo suas vidas há alguns anos, já tinham passados temporadas juntos. Já tinham invadido a casa um do outro. Mas, aquele último ano tinha sido mais intenso. Pequenos detalhes que retiravam a capa de ambigüidade de simples colegas de trabalho, ou de melhores amigos que fossem, aos olhos do público. Não tinham como viver escondidos, era diferente agora.

Pattinson adorava as tradições de vida que possuíam, era como mais uma prova que aquilo era deles e não terminava ali. Engraçado pensar que mais incrível que ter tradições suas, era quebrar as próprias tradições por algo maior. Tinha ficado arrasado ao perceber que não comemoraria o aniversario dela no set da Saga de novo. Pior ainda, estaria filmando do outro lado do mundo, sem poder fugir pela amada. Mas ela foi por ele, escolheu em todo o mundo passar o aniversario dela com ele. Expondo-se. Ela estava diferente. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades passadas, presentes ou futuras, sabia que aquilo era de verdade.

Este tinha sido um pensamento que lhe passara a mente, na noite anterior, quando estavam no palco juntos de novo, e como não beijá-la? Ou quando dormiam abraçados, depois, na casa deles. Um compatriota seu tinha escrito, em uma outra noite de verão, que "_o curso do amor verdadeiro nunca transcorre suavemente_". Não podia concordar mais.

Fora ela que –dramaticamente- deixara um joelho no chão, um belo dia, e contendo o riso da cara de espanto dele, dissera "Robert Douglas Thomas, você me daria à enorme honra de morar comigo?"... "Onde?"... "Isso importa?"..."Não"..."Então? Você quer morar comigo? Só comigo? Só eu e você?"... E ele teve que sorrir, porque ela lhe arrancara um sim, perguntando apenas uma ocasião.

Respirou fundo e abraçou mais forte, como se não fosse o suficiente.

- O que foi? Você se arrependeu do "sim"? O que os teus jornais estão dizendo? Terminamos esta semana?.. -continuava ensaboando o seu próprio corpo agora.

- Você está grávida de novo..-ele riu- ..Oprah já arrancou isso da gente, e por isso te beijei na MTV ontem...-brincou com a espuma na barriga dela.

-..Ahh.. Se a minha vó ligar, você já sabe...-sentiu quando ele passou os dedos na sua cintura.

Afastou-se dela. Respirou fundo de novo, este era o primeiro dia que não teriam que sair correndo de casa cedinho e separados. Mas logo ficariam um bom tempo em desencontros.

- Você embarca quando?

- Ainda tem tempo... Temos a conferencia aqui em L.A semana que vem.. E aquele programa do Kimmel...-estava começando a ficar com frio.

- Queria poder acompanhar vocês em Estocolmo...

- Você acha que as tuas gravações vão acabar como previsto... –as mãos estavam juntas embaixo da água.

- Acho que sim... –enxugou o rosto dela com os dedos- ..Você vai aparecer esta semana pelo set? Tenho que te mostrar o novo truque da Tai...A gente devia ter um elefante...

- Você vai a Montreal me ver depois?..-ela o olhou séria.

- Apenas se você me contar que vestido você vai usar na premier no final do mês? – ele oscilou as sobrancelhas e posou ambas as mãos, sem cerimônias, na bunda dela.

- Que fissura! Deixa minha bunda em paz!...-tentou se livrar dele, apenas fazendo com que ele a apertasse mais-.. Já disse que é surpresa...Não porque quero, mas porque você sabe que escolho estas coisas na hora mesmo...

- Então que seja uma surpresa "curta" desta vez...-passou uma das mãos pela perna dela-... E que seja branca também...-e ela trespassou os braços pelo pescoço dele, rindo das reivindicações-... Já que não pude te abraçar em Londres... Ahh.. Por acaso, é teu BAFTA que vi segurando as contas de casa e uns trocados, na cozinha?

- Ahhhh...-mordeu os lábios-.. Não é desrespeito ao cinema inglês... Você sabe que adoroooo aquele premio.. Mas não tinha mais nada, e tinha derrubado sorvete nele, e ele estava na cozinha.. E aquilo é pesado.. –falou tudo sem a pontuação natural-...E sabe aquele vento que entra daquela janela quando a porta da sala fica aberta...

- Ok..ok.. -ele riu por deixá-la sem jeito-..não tomarei como ofensa pessoal.. Kris, estava apenas perguntando... Você faz o que quer com teus prêmios...

- Sim, até você falar isso numa entrevista eeu ficar sem ação... Deus...

-É.. tem isso... Estou melhorando meu filtro, mas tem vezes que você faz umas coisa que ... Eu tenho que dizer...

- Como o que? – procurou o corpo dele, se esfregando um pouco.

- Como ir ao casamento dos meus amigos em agosto comigo...

- Rob, você não ...

- Eu sei.. Vou usar meu filtro e não mencionar isso... Mas isso seria algo que gostaria de falar... –beijou a bochecha dela.

- É algo importante para você certo?- trocaram um beijo.

- É...-ele acariciou as nádegas dela.

- Eu vou.. sim...-mais um beijo, mas intimo-... Mas não vou usar vestido..nem salto... –procurou a concordância rápida dele.

- Sem problemas... Deixemos o vestido surpresa, curto e branco para daqui umas semanas...

- Convencido... Espera, tenho que mudar minhas pernas, meus joelhos estão doendo... –e passou a abraçar o corpo dele com elas-..Bem melhor...-um pouco de malicia com as novas possibilidades.

- Kristen... Não temos nada aqui, melhor não começar algo assim...-acusava, mas buscava a fricção com o sexo dela. Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente, absorvendo aquela sensação.

- ... Rob.. hoje estou com vontade...-e a mão dela buscou o sexo dele-... de ser meio irresponsável... –foi a vez dele fechar os olhos-... Assumo ...as conseqüências...

- Kristen...-um aviso que a mão dela pareceu desconsiderar, pois se movimentou com mais possessividade-... Merda... –ele a mordeu, sua língua se apoderou da boca dela.

As pernas dela puxavam e afastavam o corpo feminino, o membro dele permanecia entre eles, sendo manipulado e esgotado por ela, pela mão dela, pelo sexo dela. Um contato que não era pleno, era uma provocação. Uma provocação até eles não poderem mais.

- Você tem... certeza disso? –arfou na orelha dela.

Todavia não houve resposta, verbal ao menos. Ela levantou o corpo na medida em que pode traze-lo para dentro de si. Era mais forte, mais intimo e assustador. Rob cravou as mãos nas coxas dela para processar tudo que sentia, e sentiu o corpo dela ascender. E descer. Era mais intenso.

A água respondia aos movimentos deles, eram ondas calmas como as do lago.

E logo, já não era pleno, era mais uma provocação, e a água se agitou, assim como os sons. E os abraços foram mais fortes, e as invasões mais rápidas. E uma busca desenfreada que acabou com os dois paralisados na bruma de prazer.

Um escritor erótico frances definiu, no século das Luzes, que "há 100 mil delicias no amor que precedem a conclusão ...pois uma coisa é o beijo, outra é o toque, uma coisa é o olhar, outra o gozo perfeito", e aquele casal tinha plena consciência disso.

Demorou um pouco a entender o que ela dizia. "Te amo, te amo, te amo"... brotava da boca dela sem fim, como uma oração. A contestação dele veio num beijo longo.

- Pelo jeito não é ...apenas minha grana... e meu corpo.. hum? –piscou. Ela respirou fundo.

- Pelo jeito não...-respondeu culpada.

Eles riram da ridicularidade da situação.

Ao passar a mão pelo seu pescoço, olhou para baixo, preocupada. Ele a localizou primeiro.

- A gente tem que ter mais cuidado ou tenho que parar de usá-la o tempo todo... É a 2ª vez...-a correntinha rompida foi deixada na saboneteira.

- Este ato todo não teve uma gota de cuidado ou responsabilidade... – roçou o nariz na têmpora dela-.. Mas se eu... tiver que dar uma resposta diferente para tua vó da usual, vou ficar feliz... Ai... To brincando...

- Já basta as revistas...Todo mundo opinado no meu útero...

- Você disse que assumia as conseqüências...

- Você ia gostar disso, não? Você é um maníaco por bebes... –segurou-se nos ombros dele para se levantar.

Por um segundo, agradeceu por ele ter posto um voal naquela janela atrás deles. Nunca se sabe. Ligou a ducha. E olhou para o namorado pensativo.

- Você sabe que sim... –ele falou sem esconder o entusiamo-...Um dia, Kris..Certo?

Ela sorriu meio boba, balançando a cabeça um pouco nervosa. Deu as costas para ele, indo para baixo do jato de água.

O inglês se levantou, depois de desobstruir o ralo, e aproveitou para se espreguiçar um pouco. Um beijo dado, e se juntou a ela.

E a atriz não resistiu em abraçá-lo. Eles se olharam por um bom tempo sem palavras, num namoro respeitoso.

.

.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta por ela, que estava enrolada em uma toalha agora, e ele vinha logo atrás, em seu roupão azul, trazendo os jornais.

-_ Sweetie ?_... -ele a olhou parada no meio da sala esperando-... Um dia... –baixou a cabeça e ao levantá-la, apenas disse-... Você quer que faça rabanada?

Ainda absorvia a promessa dela, com um sorriso que não parecia fazer jus a felicidade que se espalhava pelo seu ser, e concordou suavemente com a cabeça.

- Sim, _Love,..._

E eles trocaram mais um longo olhar como que sabendo tudo que viveriam juntos dali para frente. Não a promessa de uma família juntos, mas a promessa de um futuro juntos. O comprometimento a cada dia de ficar juntos.

Jella achou isso tudo muito entediante, e soltou um miado lembrando que ele também queria comer. E poderia ser _french toasts, bien sûr... _

.

.

.

**Fim do 2º ato.**


	4. Ato III

**Ato III **

2011

.

.

**- 24 horas antes –**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Não havia nada melhor que estar em casa. Nada melhor que estar a "folhear" seu IPad e por as leituras em dia. Nada melhor que ser recebido entre beijos e sorrisos de sua noiva, e latidos entusiasmados de seu cachorro... Tão oniricamente masculino como _"Honey, I am home"_ e Kristen aparecendo como uma pin-up e um Martini na mão para ele. Com Bear realmente obedecendo-a.

Lar doce lar. Mas fora estas tolices, risquem os 50´s e Martinis, e Bear obedecendo alguém. Era este o jeito que ele adorava. Seu lar de verdade.

Mesmo que fosse por 48 horas. Mesmo que fosse por um premio bobo.

Não tão tolo, se ele ia beijá-la diante de um publico. Finalmente.

Rob estava jogado no sofá, com um potinho de amendoim, lendo uma obra sobre um tal yankee que construiu escolas para crianças mulçumanas e de bônus ainda recebeu uma nomeação ao Nobel da Paz. Seu pai não ia parar de falar sobre, até que ele o lesse. E eram boas indicações, seu pai mais que a nomeação para o Nobel. Hum... Se você confia em um homem que acha o cinema frances não tão brilhante, e que o melhor filme da historia é "Tubarão". Mas era seu velho, e tinham sua maior afinidade na literatura.

A discografia completa de Adele tocava, enquanto ele visualizava estas crianças longínquas, e como coisas tão básicas como água e educação podiam faltar a elas. Sempre fora um fraco quando se tratava de crianças, e a cada nova fase com Kristen intensificava o sentimento.

Filmar o final da Saga apenas tinha piorado a situação. Claro que um filho não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois no momento, contudo, não podia negar que fora um grande bobo alegre cada vez que via Kristen com uma pequena criança no colo, ou Kristen conversando com Mackenzie, Kristen surpresa com um bebe confortável em seus braços...

...Tudo bem que era mais Kristen quase derrubando a criança do colo, e Kristen falando uma enormidade de palavrões na frente de Mackenzie, e Kristen chocada com o bebe e a mãozinha no seu seio dela, esperando o almoço. Ele deu uma boa gargalhada se lembrando as filmagens por um momento.

Gostava daquelas alianças nos dedos de ambos, era algo orgânico, natural. Havia algo certo em ouvi-la dizer sim para ele, vestida de noiva, lutando entre lágrimas. Que fosse ficção, sabia que ela tinha sentindo também.

Quando filmara na Hungria, não entendera a decepção que ela tentava esconder por ele se "casar", antes das filmagens deles em Breaking Dawn. Era apenas mais uma cena, não tinha importância. Mas ve-la toda emocionada e entusiasmada com seu vestido branco, apenas reafirmara sua posição, não era Kristen com ele da ultima vez, não importava se era uma filmagem. Tudo era diferente. Ele estava feliz por ter algo a comparar, não era apenas um sentimento diferente por fazer pela 1ª vez uma cena de casamento, a razão era ela diante dele.

Sim, fizera piadas sem fim, que finalmente ela diria O sim para ele, depois de todos estes anos implorando, o ego dele nem estava ferido por ser obrigada por contrato a dizê-lo. Sim,errara de propósito a cena algumas vezes, para ela dizê-lo mais algumas vezes, e a cada vez, recebia um soco forte no ombro. Não importava, ele estava caminhando em nuvens.

O focinho gelado de Bear tocou-lhe uma das mãos, e ele vislumbrou os olhos do mascote com toda aquela chantagem emocional típica, e fez carinho atrás de suas orelhas como o filhote tanto gostava. Estava deitado desajeitadamente na barriga do dono desde que Kristen o expulsara do quarto por estar roendo um dos sapatos dela para a premiação amanha.

- Tudo bem ai, garoto? -passou a mão no focinho-...Já te falei para não chegar perto dos sapatos da Kris.. Mulheres são complicadas, meu chapa... Ainda mais com sapatos... Nós, caras, somos bem mais simples com a vida... Não fica chateado que logo ela vem para cá... Você tem cuidado dela por mim? ...-como se esperasse sua deixa, um latido convincente foi dado-... Isso, aí Bear... Somos underdogs ... Os mais durões. Pode ser difícil, às vezes, mas deixa te dizer que as garotas adoram estas merdas. Cara, não sei te explicar, acho que é meio como aquele desenho "Dama e o Vagabundo", sabe? Você tem sorte de encontrar quem você procura... Ela pode ser meio neurótica, muitas vezes, mas ela nunca vai deixar você na mão, ou algo ruim acontecer com você, isso posso te garantir. Você tem ver aquela baixinha defender o que ela ama, dá medo cara...

Não fora tão difícil convencê-la a adotar o pequeno com ele, sempre tivera cachorros mesmo sendo uma _cat person_ , e sabia como ele sentia falta da companhia deles em sua nova vida. Aprendera a amar Jella, até coçava a barriga gorda dele, mas sentia falta das brincadeiras e cumplicidades caninas. Era diferente. Alem disso, Jella sempre escolhia Kristen, nem que ele tivesse um suculento presunto nas mãos, era apenas ela chamá-lo com uma vozinha terna que o bichano o deixava para trás. Essa era a idéia original, equilibrar a família.

Todavia, contrariando os planos dele, Bear decidira que Kristen era a chefe da matilha, e a seguia para todos os lados. Estúpido vira-lata. Ok, ele até o obedecia mais que a ela, mas nem que ele tivesse um bife nas mãos, se a jovem o chamava com a voz costumaz de Branca-de-Neve-atraindo-os-bichininhos-da-floresta, Robert ficava para trás.

Coincidentemente, um grito da supra citada se ouviu do quarto.

- _PUTAA_ _MERDAAA!_

O cachorro levantou as orelhas em alerta, deu algumas patatas no inglês ao se levantar e saiu correndo direto para onde ainda se ouvia vários "Merdas" sendo gritados.

Rob balançou a cabeça, tentando imaginar as opções do que estava acontecendo, deixou o IPad em cima da mesinha de centro, e olhou o Klimt no chão do outro lado da sala. Havia muitas coisas ainda para terminar na casa nova; ainda mais que ele estava compulsivo comprando mais coisas. Ele olhou para o ambiente, tinha aquela mistura dele e dela... Lar doce lar.

Subiu as escadas, encontrou o cachorro cheirando a porta, ansioso em entrar, e deixou escapar um "traidor" bem-humorado ao achá-lo ali. Ao entrar, encontrou sua noiva lutando com um vestido azul e verde preso no seu torso, seu rosto escondido, e parte das nádegas com uma simples, mas não menos sexy, lingerie em display.

- Rob..?!

- Que porra essa, love?

- ...me ajuda... _Merda..._ Fiquei presa... Não sei o que... to presa!..Não ouse rir de mim! ...me ajuda aqui...

- Calma... -ele já estava com as mãos sobre ela, enquanto Bear rondava preocupado-... Espera, não se mexe, deixa ver aqui...

- Não engordei...Ai meu Deus.. será que engordei?...Rob! Para com esta mão na minha bunda, porra...-ela ouviu a risada dele.

- Aqui, _baby_, o vestido está preso no teu soutian, e ficou enrolado neste pedaço também... Espera... –e logo ela estava livre-.. Viu?

- Aff.. já estava me dando um ataque claustrofóbico presa neste tecido todo... Sabia que não tinha engordado assim...

- Isso mesmo, porque você sabe que se você ficar gorda... Está tudo acabado... –riu da cara furiosa dela sem poder se conter.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota!...-ela lhe deu um tapa no braço, enquanto ele a abraçava.

- Baby, você não acha que este vestido é um pouco demais para ir num churrasco na casa dos teus pais?..

- Não... Estava experimentando algo para amanha... –olhou para trás-...Mas sei lá.. merda...Não sei...A gente pode não ir? A gente pode nem ganhar nada...-súplica escrita ali.

- Kris...consegui pressão do estúdio para me liberarem do set pela premiação.. Não posso não ir... Além disso, a gente vai ganhar, de jeito algum vou deixar o Taylor levar a melhor... -deu um beijo nos lábios dela, com os saltos que ela estava usando, a diferença de altura entre eles, era bem menor.

- Você não sabe isso...

- Sei sim...-encarou o rosto dele por um segundo.

- Quantas vezes você votou este ano, Robert?!

- Juro pela minha Nana Constance que votei apenas uma vez...

Jurar pela avó Constance era coisa séria, ela sabia... Todavia, algo não estava certo ali. A testa franzida dela transmitia toda a análise da situação que ela estava processando.

- E quantas vezes teu computador votou por você?!..Você baixou aquele programa, não foi?...-um sorriso de vitoria.

- Merda...

- SABIA!

- _ Love_... você me proibiu de votar mais de uma vez, não fiz nada de errado. A gente vai ganhar de qualquer jeito mesmo...-ele pensou no comentário que propositalmente tinha feito em uma entrevista.

Ela se afastou um pouco, agradando Bear que buscava a atenção dela, sempre com aqueles olhinhos de filhote que a derretiam. Era para ser. Ele não era o cachorro mais lindo, não tinha um porte desejado, nem um pedigree providencial... Ele ficara esquecido, não querido, e logo seria morto por isso... Quanto superficial os seres humanos podem ser? Era por isso que ela adorava este inglês, amava estes pequenos detalhes do enorme coração dele.

Ele teria levado o abrigo todo se ela tivesse deixado (fez a nota para si mesma de nunca deixar Rob ir sozinho em um orfanato). Mas, lá estava o "Yogi Bear" em seu corredor da morte, mais um urso na vida dela, mais um urso na tradição deles.

Procurou os saltos para tira-los, e poder agradá-lo melhor, antes de cair com a bunda no chão se equilibrando ali.

- Não.. deixa eles aí...

- _Sweetie_, não vou à casa dos meus pais de saltos.. fora de cogitação..

- Eu sei... mas deixa eles só mais um pouquinho...-e ele a alcançou de novo-...Amanha você não irá chegar com eles em casa também... E você fica ideal com eles...-ele roçou o corpo dele ao dela, e sentiu do que ele estava falando-... Viu? Perfeita altura.

- Cala a boca!... –e ela riu, ele parecia um adolescente cheio de hormônios-... Rob.. Você não está cansado?...Você não descansou nada da viagem, né? Sempre saímos tarde da casa dos meus pais, e amanha temos compromisso cedo...E depois tem aquela after party para irmos...

- Ainda não matei as saudades...-um beijo doce e profundo, e uma alça do soutian caida-... Logo estou sem você de novo...-um beijo demandante e outra alça derrotada.

- Ok... –e ela pos os braços no pescoço dele, beijando-o com mais paixão e logo o soutian estava no chão...

- Ok..?..-falou quando o beijo acabou-..Assim fácil? Sem discussões?..-uma risada e camiseta dele estava sendo perdida.

- Ahh.. Você tem razão neste ponto... Logo estou sem você... E aviso meus pais que chegaremos mais tarde...-ela riu-...Coloca o Bear para fora... Desculpa, pequeno, mas a gente vai ter um papo de adultos agora.. nada pessoal...

- Ei, eu espero que seja totalmente pessoal.. –e ele pegou o mascote no colo e o pos no corredor-... Aí.. Fica...

Sentiu certo orgulho que o cachorro tinha aprendido algumas regras básicas, sabia quem estava no comando... A maioria das vezes. Ao fechar a porta, encontrou a noiva sentada em cima da cômoda, apenas com os saltos, alheia aos olhos dele, afastando as coisas ali de cima e balançando os pés inocentemente.

_Blood Hell._

Ok, era mais um bichinho babando por ela, não podia culpar Jella e Bear... Se ela arremessasse um graveto, ele iria buscar. "Morto", ele se jogaria aos pés dela. Sabia completamente quem estava no comando. Definitivamente, não ele.

- O que ?...-ela disse numa careta, um pouco insegura.

- Nada... Estava aqui pensando algo..

- E...

- E... puta pernas gostosas, Stewart! ... Jesus…

Não soube o que responder, ainda mais quando ele deixou as calças para trás, e logo o sentiu entre suas pernas, passando de leve os dedos pelos seus joelhos nus. Ele beijou a bochecha dela, e a noiva sentiu a respiração descompassada dele no seu pescoço em seguida, as mãos dele subiam pelas pernas dela, quase não encostando em sua pele de verdade. Um arrepio correu sua espinha. Os dedos dele provocavam-na, descaradamente.

- ... Eu achei...-tentou achar sua voz-...que isso acabava um dia...-ele a olhou intrigado, algo machucado.

- O que? ..-as mãos pousaram na cintura dela, quase com medo que ela fugisse.

-... ah.. Isso... –ela olhou para eles-...essa vontade.. sabe?...

- Não.. não sei se entendi o que você está falando.. A gente?.. –estava ferido.

- Não... não desse jeito... -abraçou-o com as pernas, com medo que ele a deixasse-... É idiotice... Apenas...

- Fala...

- Eu...eu achei... –ela pos as mãos sobre as dele, subindo para os braços dele, brincando em como eles se faziam sentir bem sob as mãos dela- ...Com o tempo... A gente ia ficar junto, não quero diferente... Mas achei que essa coisa de se querer, sempre, assim tão forte... Ia acabar... entende?..-olhou-o esperançosa.

- Você acha que não devia te querer mais assim?...-um toque de ansiedade.

- Não...-ela balançou a cabeça pensando que estúpida em ter dito algo, ainda mais agora.

-Não?... –ele tirou as mãos dela como se tivesse sido queimado, e ela pulou da cômoda no mesmo instante.

- ...Não..eu quero dizer... que acho sim que ...ai estou confusa -ela fechou os olhos por um instante- Eu te quero assim, mais ainda... sempre... E não acho nada de errado em você me querer assim. Fico aliviada que sim, porque se não eu estaria ferrada -ela o abraçou e falou baixinho-... É que não foi assim antes... Achei que...tudo acabasse...

- Ei... Estou aqui, você sabe? –ela concordou com a cabeça-...Antes de qualquer coisa, você é minha pessoa favorita. E se você viveu algo diferente antes da gente, bem... Eu não sou ele, certo? Só podia ser um completo fracassado em não ter sido assim com você. A única coisa que pode acabar comigo é você não me querer mais.

O jovem a olhou como se estivesse em chagas, mais vulnerável que nunca antes. Não sabia o que dizer, não por faltar-lhe palavras, mas por querer dizer tantas coisas que as palavras pareciam não ser mais suficiente. Então, ela o olhou com todas as palavras ali, e o beijou docemente com todas as palavras ali, e trouxe a mão dele ao seu sexo com todas as palavras ali. Ele a devorou, aprofundado o beijo, invadindo-a com a língua, invadindo-a com os dedos, levando suas costas de encontro à cômoda de novo.

O que ainda estava entre eles, foi ao chão. Ela agarrou -desastrosamente- um preservativo que estava a espera, e apenas sentiu que respirava de novo quando o sentiu dentro dela. Um entreato entre a paixão, uma necessidade de sentir aquilo com ainda mais cuidado, e logo o desespero de se consumirem até as cinzas.

- Eu... te... quero...-ela falou baixo, exigindo o corpo dele-...tanto que dói...

A nota final foi atingida em um grito de abandono dela. Um escritor afirmou que "há 100 mil delicias no amor que precedem a conclusão ...pois uma coisa é o beijo, outra é o toque, uma coisa é o olhar, outra o gozo perfeito". Com certeza. O amante a abraçou mais forte e sentiu as lagrimas. Olhou-a com medo, preocupado.

- ...Eu sinto tua falta... –ela escondeu a cabeça no peito dele, chutando o único sapato que ainda restava em seus pés.

Um uivo foi ouvido. Os enamorados olharam para a porta juntos, e para o outro. Quando entenderam o que tinha acontecido, as lagrimas dela eram de tanto rir.

- Ele deve ter pensado que o teu grito foi um pedindo ajuda, ou ele está com ciúmes que estou te aproveitando a um bom tempo... –e ele pegou na mão dela-.. Vem, vamos soltar este dragão...

Bear era um bom garoto, não sossegou até ver que Kristen estava bem, vistoriar o quarto e ver que tudo estava em ordem. Família é família. Ohana, com certeza.

.

.

- "Tampinha", você não tem mais credito... –o irmão disse a mesa em outro lado de L.A.

- Cam, deixa de ser um pé no saco e me passa mais fichas! –a irmã gruiu sem humor.

- Kristen, se você não tem, você está fora do jogo, cara...-deu um gole na cerveja-.. Você sabe disso. Você sabe disso desde os teus 8 anos, então cai fora...

Kristen olhou para seus lados, na mesa cheia de garrafas e cigarros, ponderou suas opções. Não, Cam estava falando sério, e ela não tinha mais nada na carteira. A regra era clara: dinheiro vivo. E Tay não ia se meter a lhe ajudar. Às vezes ela se amaldiçoava por ter irmãos que achavam que podiam mandar nela assim. Olhou para frente, onde seu namorado estava escondido atrás de fichas, ele estava tendo um dia de sorte, e isso fez sua competitividade aumentar. Sem falar que a carteira de Rob era a resposta.

- Rob... –estendeu a mão numa bela ordem.

Os irmãos Stewart com um "Y" nos gens se olharam tentando não rir. E falaram juntos:

- Porra, Tampinha... Você sabe como fazer um homem se sentir respeitado... _Brit_, ela tem tuas bolas, meu...

- Jesus, Rob, você não pode deixar a Kris dar as cartas, cara... Ela é muito folgada, estou te avisando há anos... –o outro tomou um gole da garrafa ao seu lado.

- Ei!...-ela olhou para os dois conselheiros indesejados-...Vão para o inferno, seus escrotos! ...-eles sempre faziam isso. E sabiam que Rob é seu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Robert refletiu, encarando os 3 Stewarts na mesa. Tomou o que pareceu metade da sua Heineken. Odiava estas situações, e já aprendera que os irmãos dela adoravam vê-lo suar. Era o universo fazendo-o pagar por todas as similares situações que ele e seus amigos tinham atazanado suas irmãs. Tom, principalmente, como conluiado. Karma é uma grande bastarda.

Focalizou na única Stew que ele esperava -com fervor- que estivesse na cama dele aquela noite (de bom humor!). Engoliu seu ego. Entregou sua carteira àquela baixinha com o braço ainda estendido e um sorriso resplandecente.

- Bichonaa! -os irmãos gritaram levantando os braços e a irmã mostrou a língua para ambos.

- Anda, "Bush", passa as fichas, estou de volta... -a cerveja tinha até um gosto melhor.

- Pattinson, gosto de você cara...Mas desse jeito a próxima vez que você aparecer, não é o Bear na guia...

- Vai se fuder, Taylor!... –ou a irmã gritaria "Paiii!", coisa que ela não fazia desde os 10 anos, ou acertaria o nariz fraterno. Uma das duas.

- Ei.. Não tenho culpa...!...-e o estrangeiro fez sua melhor voz de rapper_-..."__She take my money, when I'm in need"_...-e ele riu antes de saborear a cevada.

Os irmãos se olharam.

- Pattison... Você acabou de chamar a minha irmãzinha de "_golden digger"_?._.-_ Cam levantou uma sobrancelha, muito sério.

O ator engoliu seco. O irmão mais velho sempre tinha lhe dado medo. Cam e Taylor se entreolharam numa conversa silenciosa, enquanto Kristen estava achando aquilo bizarro.

- Yeah... "_If...you aint no punk holla_...-Taylor disse mais baixo.

- ..._We Want Prenup!"_..-Cam completou no ritmo.

Os 3 homens da mesa riram.

- _WE WANT PRENUP_! YEAH!"...-disseram os 3 e bateram as garrafas em saudação, melhores companheiros. A cerveja já estava falando, ou melhor, cantando.

Foi a vez de Kristen balançar a cabeça com descrença.

- Fico emocionada com o alto conceito que tenho entre minha família... Valeu! –ela levantou ambos os polegares-...Sendo assim, estou avisando que vou limpar esta mesa geral! Vocês irão ficar me devendo as cuecas quando eu acabar aqui... –ela tomou um gole de cerveja.

A parte masculina da mesa gargalharam com gosto. Ela apenas começou a distribuir as cartas com um olhar determinado.

Em 5 rodadas, Cam e Taylor tinham perdido a grana, o sorriso, o orgulho e mais algumas coisas. O jogo estava entre o casal principal.

- All in...-disse Rob com toda a prepotência do mundo. E uma piscadela para ela.

- Uhhhh... Kris acho que você não tem o suficiente para ir nessa...E perdendo.. hum.. acho que você está ferrada mesmo...

- É, "Tampinha", e desta vez não tem mais empréstimos...

Ela ponderou as opções, com toda a sobriedade que não tinha.

- E se eu completar com algo?...-levantou as sobrancelhas simultaneamente.

- Uh!Isso é nojento, Kris... Estou aqui ouvindo, sou teu irmão.. porra...

- O que você tem em mente... -o namorado estava nervoso.

- Ai cara, não quero saber nada disso... – o mais novo terminou a cerveja levantando da mesa.

- O beijo amanhã...-sabia que isso era uma moeda de troca com ele.

- _Love,_ vou te beijar de qualquer jeito amanhã... –falou com toda a certeza.

- Ahh.. por favor...e eu pensando que iríamos ouvir algo sórdido...

- No mínimo, algo bem perturbador e_ kink_...Amadores!-e entregou outra cerveja ao irmão mais velho.

- Não se eu não for ao premio...-a namorada pos sua cartada na mesa.

- Você não faria...

- Você tem que ir, mas eu posso torcer meu tornozelo de novo... Você sabe como eu sou desastrada... E posso ficar em casa desta vez... –brincou com a garrafa.

- Ok, mas vou beijar alguém...Se você não for... Bem... –levantou as mãos.

- _BURN! ..._-o dueto dos irmãos gritou.

- Você não faria...

- Kris, aquele premio determina que as pessoas se beijem. É a puta tradição. E ainda de um modo insuperável, este ano você está concorrendo 2x, e uma não é comigo. Não é legal... Só estou dizendo, vou beijar alguém... Não vim do outro lado do continente...

- Cara, você leva a sério esta coisa, hein? É só MTv cara, relaxa! Você beija minha irmã o tempo todo...

- Putz... Cam... E se o Lautner ganhar? Ele está me zoando para caralho, que leva o beijo este ano... Pode ser meu amigo, mas porra...é a minha noiva..E na minha cara ainda?

- Robert! A gente não está noivo! Para com isso!...-ela gritou do outro lado da mesa.

- Ei... Eu me ajoelhei, eu te dei um anel, e você disse "sim"...-os cunhados já sabiam aquela discussão de cor.

- Você derrubou o anel, não é uma aliança, e você me perguntou se eu gostei!

- Não me lembro assim não ...Kris...-abrindo outra cerveja.

- É a tua famosa memória seletiva, _buddy_. E então, aceitas ou não? –tinha uma boa mão ali. Ela ia dar o tiro de misericórdia-...Qual é? Vai amarelar? Com medinho? Não confia nas tuas cartas?!

- Confio é que vou te beijar naquele premio amanhã... Podemos apostar se você irá decidir o número deste ano ou não. Eu vou beijar alguém. Ponto –falou decidido.

- Hum.. ok. Você vai beijar alguém... Se você ganhar, você escolhe quem você irá beijar... Se eu ganhar, eu escolho... E então?

- ...Ai, cara, o que você está falando, Kris?! –Taylor riu com indignação-... Você é a maior ciumenta desta ala ocidental do planeta! Você vai perder de qualquer jeito assim, quem além de você mesma, você vai aceitar beijar o cara aqui... Para de falar merda!

- Oh... a aposta é tua? Não, né? Então cala a boca, cara... –a irmã pontuou colocando doritos extra apimentados na boca.

- ...Meu, esta eu quero ver, vou fazer até pipoca amanhã...-Cam coçou a cabeça.

Rob sustentou a face com ambas as mãos, cotovelos na mesa, pensativo. O que ela estava tramando? O irmão caçula tinha um ponto, o inferno congelava antes de a noiva permitir que ele beijasse alguém assim, na frente de todo mundo, de graça. Hum... Ele queria ter menos álcool no organismo para tentar achar a peça que estava faltando. Mas, que porra, quem não arrisca, não petisca. Ele ia pagar para ver.

Atravessou o braço pela mesa, oferecendo sua mão. A namorada apertou-a formalmente.

Foi como tirar band-aid da melhor forma, rápida. Mas ainda assim, dolorosamente. Uma rainha vermelha mudou a sorte ali, e Kristen estava dançando, com os braços para cima, os quadris por si só, rebolando. Na sua comemoração solo, cantando.

.."_It's something that you need to have_

_Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with"ALL! _

- Tá, a gente entendeu… Você, Tampinha, é a melhor.. Agora a pergunta de uma milhão de dólares, cara... Quem é que o Rob vai beijar?...

- É... Quem vou beijar amanhã?... Baby, pode dizer que é você... Você continua a melhor! Olha, estou sem nenhum puto centavo... A melhor!

Srta. Stewart tinha um sorriso diabólico. Ela não sabia quem ia se divertir mais, ela ou o namorado mesmo. Ele não queria algo insuperável? E ela, com 2x mais chance de ter que aparecer, não queria mais que tudo sair pela tangente? Resolvido.

Ela podia até termina a cerveja mais aliviada, esse premio ia ser divertido.

Sr. Lautner que o diga...

.

.

.

**Fim do 3º ato.**

.

.


End file.
